Four More Joins the Gang
by Coral the Leviathan
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome and their friends aren't the only ones looking for Shards of the Shikon Jewel and Naraku. Four others are also in search for the half demon. Watch as Aurora and her three comrades join the group in search of their greatest enemy while collecting the shards of the Shikon Jewel.


It was a sunny day in the Feudal Era. In one village, it was practically empty. It wasn't by choice; the village was taken over by a group of bandits. These bandits were completely ruthless, killing those who dares to stand in their way.

"Hey! Damn cook! Where are our food?!" the leader of the bandits demanded.

"Please sir... You just ordered a few minutes ago..." the chef tried to reason, cooking the bandits' orders as fast as he possibly could.

"You talking back to the boss?" One of the henchman asked with a smug.

"Do you know what happens to those who does that?" Another asked sarcastically.

"I'm cooking as fast as I could!"

"Not reasonable enough. I'll be nice though; ten seconds and you better have them ready," the leader said.

"But that's unreasonable!"

The leader didn't heed his words and began to count down. Before he could say zero, the restaurant's door was slammed open. Everyone turned to the front and saw a group of four, all in black cloaks. These four people sat on empty seats at the counter right next to the leading bandit.

"We'll have something cheap and a lot of rice balls to go," one of the four said, revealing it to be a female's voice.

"Hey hey, are you idiots blind or something? Didn't you see the sign? This place is reserved for us! Isn't that right boys?!" the leader shouted. His henchmen all cheered in agreement.

"We don't have much money. But we can pay you by killing these annoying bandits," she continued. The whole restaurant was silent at her words.

"Okito, show those guys out."

"Got it, boss," the henchman next to the leader, Okito, nodded. He took out his sword and leapt over to the cloaked figures, instantly going for the kill. "DIE!"

Another one of the four leaped from its spot and knocked Okito out of the restaurant.

"What the hell?!" he gasped. The moment he looked up, that same figure was so close to him and thrust its arm through his chest, instantly killing him.

The rest of the bandits weren't pleased at the sight and took out their own weapons. The moment they did that, the other two cloaked figures jumped from their seats and made quick work of their weapons then them, leaving very small number of bandits left. This increased everyone's shock and fear of the three.

"D-... DAMN YOU!" The leader pulled out his own sword and went to cut off the leader of the four's head. She leaned back, causing the sword to miss and her hood to slide off. She then slammed her palm on the leading bandit's chest, sending him back with a powerful force, strong enough to have him create a hole on the wall and out of the restaurant.

"Wha-?! What the hell was that?!" one of the remaining bandits dared to ask.

"D-demons... They're demons!" a bystander accused.

"Mommy... I'm scared..." a child spoke, hugging her mother.

The leader struggled to get up and was face-to-face with the girl.

The girl was in her teens, at least around 16-years-old. She had black hair and normal skin tone. Her eyes were covered by a blindfold. Her cloak was no longer on her, revealing clothes that were nothing like they had seen. They consist of a yellow top with blue long-sleeved top under it, blue pants with pockets at the calves and black shoes. Both were extremely similar to that of a ninja or demon slayer's clothes, only somewhat more loose. On her hands were fingerless gloves with a small pocket on the back of each of them.

"Who the hell are you?!" the leader demanded in slight fear.

"You may not know me, but I know you, Imaeda Tarou," the girl said.

Tarou gasped when she said her name, especially since no one, but Okito, knew what his name was. "How do you know me?" he questioned.

The girl took out something from her yellow top. "Next time you commit a murder, don't leave anything that belongs to you." She revealed it to be a dagger, one that has a symbol of a skull with crossbones on the hilt, exactly like the ones on the bandits' clothes and on their arms or legs. "And when you do commit murder, don't kill the one that has a child as witness. Not that you'll live long enough to commit another." In her other hand, she had a sword, the very same sword that Tarou had. The murderer looked down to see that it was not in his hand.

"When did you-?!"

"Imaeda Tarou. As you can see, you and your group don't deserve to live." In the blink of an eye, the girl closed the distance between them and stabbed both weapons deep through Tarou's chest.

"You call me... murderer... Then what... Are you... demon?" He breathed.

"I'm a vigilante. They call me Aurora. Remember that name in hell," was her answer, as she pulled out both blades and cut him in thirds.

After they say their boss killed before them, the remaining bandits tried to run away, only to be burned to crisp by the hooded figure who was waiting for them outside the restaurant.

All the villagers watched the whole scene in pure shock. For the possibility that their saviors are demons and how they killed people without hesitation, even if the bandits did deserve it.

"So chef... About that order, we'll just take what you got done from their order," Aurora said. "But we still need those rice balls."

"S-s-sure!" The cook quickly gave the three the meals he had prepared for the bandits and went to work on the rice balls. "Y-you don't need to pay!"

"Okay," came her reply. The four supposed vigilantes sat back in their seats, eating their lunch. As they ate, many villagers were talking about them, mainly if they would be the next group on their kill list.

"If they keep talking behind out backs, I won't hesitate to do what they assume we will do," said the one that breathed out fire.

"Calm down, Lizar," said the one that broke the weapons. "It's because of that attitude that people were seeing us differently."

"It's as Gator said," said the one who swiftly killed them. "Even since that incident, you've become sadistic."

"I have not, Ju!" Lizar snapped.

"Shut up," Aurora calmly spoke. "As soon as we get what we need, we will continue our search. Don't forget the reason why we're on this journey." The three next to her looked down in silence, agreeing with their leader.

' _Soon. Soon we will have our revenge for our village. Once we meet, you better be prepared for your death, Naraku!_ '


End file.
